LO:CI Challenge 100
by This Is Da Vinci Speaking
Summary: A playlist challenge not unlike My Own Challenge. Various 100word stories revolving around Major Case Squad. Varying ratings and content.
1. Less Talk More Rokk

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Less Talk More Rokk  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** Eames and Goren actually manage to reverse roles for once.  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own…no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** I have a screenshot that inspired this. XD

* * *

**Less Talk More Rokk

* * *

**

"He was just standing there, Captain, waving his gun around like some sort of Indiana Jones. I would've had him if Bobby didn't knock into me and throw my piece out of my hands. It was sort of chaotic, really."

Captain Deakins glanced at Bobby, who glanced back at him, looking pained if anything. "Well, Eames—"

"No offense, Bobby, but you were kind of a Neanderthal back there. Not that I can say much, because I didn't really have a good grip on my gun."

_This is too bizarre_, Deakins thought. Goren's_ usually the one talking everyone to death…._


	2. Don't Stop Believin'

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Don't Stop Believin'  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)  
**Summary:** A little fun...  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own…no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** This would be very amusing.

* * *

**Don't Stop Believin'

* * *

**

Bobby raised an eyebrow as the Journey song emanated from the car radio. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex grinning.

"You like this song," she stated.

"Of course I do."

Alex's grin widened. "It could be you, you know. You're just a city boy…."

"'Born and raised in South Detroit?' Uh, I'm from New York."

There was a moment of quiet, then Alex snorted, trying to compose her sudden hysterical laughter.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"I just pictured you standing out on the corner, singing—"

Bobby grinned. "'Streeeet lights! Peeeooople-oooohhOOOOHHH!!!'"

Alex nearly ruptured her spleen laughing.


	3. Nobody's Fool

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Nobody's Fool  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** T (I'm not good with determining ratings)**  
****Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own…no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** Haha. I don't know.

* * *

**Nobody's Fool

* * *

**Bobby was getting a little spooked by everyone staring at him. Everything on his face was intact, as far as he knew. What was going on?

"Eames," he asked, sitting across from her. "Why is everyone…staring at me?"

Alex only shrugged, watching her computer screen.

Bobby couldn't take it anymore. "Alex—do I have something on my face?"

Eames, not being able to resist much longer, turned her laptop so her partner could see the screen.

The open window was a scanned copy of a romance novel written by a certain Robert O. Goren.

And all he did was laugh.


	4. Mindfreak I

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Mindfreak I  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** M (Only for language)  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own…no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** There are two parts to this particular one (my playlist has a :13 version and a 3:52 version). I hate myself for writing this one.

* * *

**Mindfreak I

* * *

**

What the _fuck_ was he thinking when he nearly threw himself off that building? At the time, it was a good idea. But in retrospect, watching the perpetrator in the interrogation room through the one-way…he could've been too slow at catching him…he could've missed, and Bobby Goren would be no more.

Goren frowned subtly and crossed his arms. He knew when he started thinking like this that there was more behind his actions than even _he_ knew. Setting the guy up was more than his original intention…which only really meant one thing.

He wouldn't have cared if the guy had been too slow.


	5. Edge of the World

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Edge of the World  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** K+ (Why not?)  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own…no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** I don't know. Random? It's about time I did one from Eames' perspective.

* * *

**Edge of the World

* * *

**

Alex often had the dream. She would be standing near the edge of a cliff and looking into a void of black nothingness when a man in tweed with a pipe would knock her over and she'd fall….

"Eames?"

She looked up, realizing she'd dozed off. "Sorry. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I had that dream again."

"The one where Sherlock Holmes…pushes you off the planet?"

"Yeah." Eames opened a file, rubbing her eyes. "It's a little weird."

Bobby stared at the surface of his desk. He'd never tell her what it _really_ meant, because it would only disappoint her….


	6. Mindfreak II

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Mindfreak II  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** T  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own…no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** This is depressing.

* * *

**Mindfreak II

* * *

**

Bobby didn't blink when the bullet zipped past his ear, shot from an FBI sniper on the roof of a building. He glanced at the bullet hole, then looked over his shoulder at the sniper. His pulse was racing, yet so was his mind. Things that didn't even make sense were starting to formulate in his head—he even gave a ghost of a smirk when he thought, _Did I leave my stove on?!_ But the exact second the bullet was next to his face, he had only _one_ thought in his mind.

_Shame I won't get to say thank-you._


	7. Down

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Down  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** T (Language)  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own…no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** Carver makes an appearance! Here, we get away from the depressing-ness and into something that would make me die of laughter and spleen injury if it happened on the show.

* * *

**Down

* * *

**

Eames, Goren, and Carver exited the courthouse and descended the stairs when some high school students passed by. One boy stopped his group.

"This is the courthouse, right?" Someone nodded. The boy looked more confused. "So where's all the barbed wire and shit?"

Another boy snorted. "Dude, this is a _courthouse_."

"So how're they gonna keep all the prisoners in, man?"

Goren stopped dead and slowly turned towards the teenagers.

"Dude!" the other boy said again. "How _do_ they keep the felons in here?"

Eames and Carver warily quickened their pace as Bobby tried so hard not to spontaneously combust.


	8. You Spin Me Right Round

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** You Spin Me Right Round  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** T (Language)  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own…no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** I'm sorry, but this one was going so well I wanted to make it more than 100 words. Forgive me!

* * *

**You Spin Me Right Round

* * *

**

"Whoa!"

Alex looked up from her laptop just in time to see Bobby run right into Deakins and send stacks of papers flying everywhere, along with Deakins himself. Everyone in the vicinity stopped and stared.

"Goren—!"

The six-foot-four detective rubbed his hands together restlessly. "Sorry, Captain but I can't stay to talk I'm s-sorry…."

Alex frowned as Bobby then hurried over to the surveillance lab and rapped on the door five times. He stood for two seconds, then shook his head and hurried away to the research lab. He disappeared inside it for a few instants then emerged, looking frustrated yet way too bouncy as he sped over to his desk.

After a few moments of file-based hyperactivity, Alex cleared her throat. "Goren…what are you doing?"

"Nothing's…nothing's going fast enough. Everyone's too slow today."

This concerned Alex, and she leaned forward so only Bobby could hear her. "Are you on something?" she asked sharply. "Are you doing Speed, Bobby?"

Her partner actually stopped and frowned at her. "No!" he snapped. "Geez—I just forgot about my medication this morning."

Eames gaped at him as he gave up on the files and sped away, muttering, "I mean _really_."


	9. Push

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Push  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** K  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own...no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** I always feel bad for cheating the challenge, but...you can't say this one wasn't worth it.

* * *

**Push

* * *

**

Bobby takes one sip of his coffee, watching the three little boys playing catch with a pair of baseball mitts not too far away from where he is. Well, no...two boys are playing; the other one's sitting in a tree, looking sad.

He watches the sad boy for a while, finishes his coffee, and throws the empty cup in the trash. He goes over to the tree and leans against it.

"Why aren't you...playing with your friends?"

The boy shrugs. "Dunno. Who're you?"

"Bobby." He smiles. "I'm a cop. What's your name?"

"Andy."

"Well, Andy." Bobby takes a deep breath and lets it out, observing the other two boys through the vapor in the cold air. "Why do you _think_ you're not playing with your friends?"

"'Cuz I don't have a mitt."

Bobby looks up without moving his head. "There's one in the branch above me."

Andy gawks at him. "How'd you know that?"

The detective grins and peels one of his leather gloves off, tossing it upwards. It knocks the mitt off its precarious perch and cleanly into his hand. "This is nice," he says, catching his glove and examining the mitt. "It looks new." He looks at his new friend. "So what's the real reason?"

Andy doesn't say anything, looking at his hands.

"C'mon, Andy." More avoidance. "They're mean to you, aren't they? What...did they tell you Catch is only a two-player game?"

Slowly, Andy nods. Bobby gives the mitt another once-over and hands it to the boy in the tree. "Here. Hold this for a minute...I'll be right back."

* * *

The store clerk raises his eyebrows. "That's all?" 

Bobby nods, slapping a ten-dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change." He takes the baseball and pockets it, leaving the store with a smile.

* * *

Andy's still in the tree when Bobby returns, tossing the new ball from hand to hand. "See? Told you I'd come back! And look..." He waves the ball. "I got you something." 

Andy looks surprised. "What am I supposed to do with this, Mister?"

"Put your mitt on; I'll play catch with you."

"Really?" Andy asks, reaching for the mitt he perched on the branch again. "Cool!"

Once Bobby and Andy really get into the game, the other two boys eventually stop playing theirs, watching them. The boy with the ball comes up to them.

"Hey...can we play?"

Andy looks at Bobby, who smirks and glances back.

"Sorry, boys," he states, tossing the ball to Andy. "Catch...is only a two-player game. Well..." he adds, catching the ball. "This one is, anyway."

The other boy looks slightly ashamed, and Bobby motions for Andy to hold the ball. He turns to face the boys.

"Actually, I have to go. Just...make sure you don't count anyone out. It's not nice...and you don't want to end up like the guys I put away, do you?" He flashes his badge at them, and immediately they nod. "Good. See ya, Andy."

Bobby leaves, and the three boys watch him go.

Andy had never felt more respected in his life.


	10. Whenever You Call

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Whenever You Call  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** T (Language)  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own...no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** There's a strange cuteness to this I don't understand.

* * *

**Whenever You Call

* * *

**

"You said that whenever I needed anything from you to call!" Alex yelled into the phone, one hand on her pregnant stomach. "So really, what you meant was not at all. Remind me to bring my Bobby-to-English dictionary the next time I see you!"

On the other end, Bobby sighed. "No—"

"I get it; you have more important things to do. I could be in labor right now, but calling you then would be silly, wouldn't it?"

"Alex, I don't mind you calling me, but could you refrain from calling me at two in the goddamn morning, _please_?!"

"Well...okay, _fine_."


	11. One Sweet Day

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** One Sweet Day  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** M (Sexual reference)  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own...no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** Gun fetish. If that kind of thing bugs you, um, don't read. This one isn't meant to be looked at from the suicidal side, but from the sexual side.

* * *

**One Sweet Day

* * *

**

Holding the gun up to his own head was almost orgasmic to Bobby. The metal was warm from being in its holster, yet in many ways it was made of ice. His breath hitched in his chest and he closed his eyes, sliding the barrel down his face...under his chin...

The gun came to a rest at his neck—on his carotid artery. The thought of shooting himself there turned him on so much...

He cocked the gun and let out the tiniest moan. Putting himself in danger was a fantasy of his.

But what would it be like...?


	12. Pride I

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Pride I  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** T (For pure weirdness and slight OOC-ness)  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own...no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** This might be a little odd to you; please keep an open mind. I like it and I might think of a fanfic out of this.

* * *

**Pride I

* * *

**

Alex watches as her partner removes himself from the chair beside the polygraph. She tilts her head a bit and frowns delicately. Something is off about him.

"Hey," she throws at him. "Is something wrong?"

Bobby grins. "Hm...I just took a polygraph test?" He stuffs his hands in his coat pockets. "No."

Alex just then notices the coat. It seems bulky in the back near his shoulders. "Are you wearing a back brace?"

"Possibly." He walks away and over to his desk. "But not the kind you think."

Alex narrows her eyes, planning on staking out at his apartment.


	13. The Dream

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** The Dream  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** M (Language)  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own...no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** What an amazing pairing this would be!

* * *

**The Dream

* * *

**

James Deakins awoke to the sound of thumping in the hallway outside his hotel room. He removed himself from bed and shuffled out.

"Goren?"

He was facing the vending machine, hitting his head against it.

Deakins closed the door and edged over to the other man. "What're you doing here?"

Goren looked up at him slowly, his eyes narrow. "Who're you?"

"It's Deakins."

There was a silence as Goren blearily watched him. "Hello...you're fine. I don't normally swing that way, but call me tomorrow; I'll probably fuck you."

He stalked off, leaving Deakins to profusely redden in the ears.


	14. ParlezVous Freezepop? I

**Title:** LO:CI Challenge 100  
**Chapter Title:** Parlez-Vous Freezepop? I  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Law & Order: Criminal Intent  
**Rated:** T (Language)  
**Warnings:** Language, mostly. Angst, maybe. Stuff, generally. I'll bring Deakins back for the hell of it in some chapters.  
**Disclaimer:** I own...no one. (_sobs_)  
**Chapter Notes:** The last chapter inspired me.

* * *

**Parlez-Vous Freezepop? I

* * *

**

He's got something on his mind. What in God's name does he want now?

"So...you and Ross, huh?"

I lean on the gurney and glare at him. "So, you and Deakins, huh?" I retort venomously.

Detective Goren rubs the back of his head with his hand and laughs. "No."

---------

She's...staring right at my face. She's boring a hole in my skull.

"So...you and Ross, huh?"

What a dumbass thing to say. "So, you and Deakins, huh?" Rodgers snaps back.

I rub the back of my head and laugh. "No."

_Yes._

I get the hell out of there.


End file.
